


Finding

by TheHamilDemiParasite



Series: Return [1]
Category: Original Work, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHamilDemiParasite/pseuds/TheHamilDemiParasite
Summary: And of course, Gracie's famous-turned-infamous parents.Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.She hated them.And of course, she had to have her mom’s curly hair and her dad’s sea-green eyes and freckles. And black hair.Naturally.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Series: Return [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018311
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Finding

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this chapter! I wrote it very lovingly.

Chapter 1: Home Again?

Percy stumbled up the hill. Half-Blood Hill, or so he thinks. It’s in the right place, but Thalia’s tree was missing. Percy walked up to the hill, and gasped.   
The camp was trashed.   
The cabins were destroyed, rotted wood and stone rubble. The Big House was nothing but a pile of wood chips and glass shards. Nothing was spared. And there was a fallen tree with a golden rug, which was glittering dully in the dirt. Thalia’s tree. Percy ran down towards it, ignoring the many cuts and bruises on him. He stopped by it, and placed his hand on the tree. He pushed it. Someone groaned under him. Looking down, He saw a half-conscious Thalia, with roots wrapped around her arms, drawing her into the tree. She looked blankly up at him.  
“Ouch,” she managed.  
“Thals!” Percy breathed. He knelt down and ripped at the roots, not noticing that he was glowing a little. Finally all the roots had been removed. But the tree. It was still there. Deciding that he would do another stupid thing, he started to pull the tree up, almost dropping it when he realized that it was lifting. Like, actually lifting. Percy continued to lift the tree, until he could move it to the side. It landed with a heavy thud. Percy turned back to Thalia, who was trying to right herself.   
“Are you alright? How long have you been under there?” Percy demanded. Thalia chuckled, then coughed, specks of blood flecking her hand.   
“Just about 4 weeks now. The tree finally fell. They took the fleece off for too long. They were too weak to go in the camp, so they stopped the barrier. And then forgot to put it back in.” Thalia responded, her voice rough and crackly. Percy sighed.   
“Do you know where the others went? And please tell me who they are.” Thalia smiled, her lips chapped and bleeding.   
“Look… Up.” Then she collapsed.   
“Thalia! Wake up, please, please, please…” Percy put his hand over her mouth. He felt a slight burst of warmth. She was awake. But what did she mean, Look Up? Percy glanced up, positive that the sky had nothing to do with it. But there it was.   
A floating island, with a worn-down rope ladder.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gracie sighed, kicking some gravel down the sidewalk. She was being bullied, just because her parents were demis. All the other kids were normal, with legacy parents and   
grandparents. No one wanted a demigod’s kid. They were too powerful. At least Charlotte, Marie, Sammy, Zoe, and Silena understood. And of course, her sisters, Amelie and Emery. Their parents were the only demigods that weren’t shoved into the museum. And Naomi and Bianca. Their parents were Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, Calypso (she didn’t have a last name), Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, and Nico and Will Solace-di Angelo. And of course, her famous-turned-infamous parents.   
Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.   
She hated them.  
And of course, she had to have her mom’s curly hair and her dad’s sea-green eyes and freckles. And black hair.  
Naturally.  
Gracie sighed again, not budging when she felt a rock hit her in the shoulder. It didn’t even hurt.   
“Hey! Graceless!” Oliver, the alleged son of Octavian, ex-leader of camps, and murdered by Percy Jackson brutally because apparently, her father was a monster. She remembered him though. He was kind, and had messy black hair, dark sea-green eyes, and a kind smile. He was also nineteen. She was three. Yes, her mother had her at 16. She was kept a secret. Gracie was pulled out of her thoughts by a handful of gravel spraying across her face. Gracie glared at him, a combination of her mother’s and her father’s. That was the only thing that she was glad to inherit. Oliver stepped back a little, and a slight look of terror crossed his face. Then he regained his composure and snorted at her.  
“Looking for a way to get your murdering parents back in, fake legacy?” Gracie snorted.  
"If only there were a way to get the real fakes out." Gracie smiled fakely. Oliver opened his mouth, but Gracie suddenly clapped her hand over his mouth. She had heard a very quiet crunch behind Oliver. Looking up, she saw a tall man, bloody and bruised, panting heavily, his tan skin crisscrossed with half-healed scars and wounds that were still slowly seeping blood. But the most shocking thing was his dark black hair, which was still messy and tangled, not even matted, and his sparkling sea-green eyes. Gracie gasped. Oliver whirled around.   
“Who are you?” he demanded. Before the man could answer, Gracie choked a word out.   
“D-Dad?”

**Author's Note:**

> End of Chapter.
> 
> That's it guys! I hope you like, and stay tuned for the next!!


End file.
